


Five Times Frisk Got Sick and One Time Everyone Else Did

by AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, frisk just wants to watch the hunger games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms/pseuds/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. Frisk is written as she/her. Teen for a swear and because I'm paranoid. (Also posted on FFNet)





	Five Times Frisk Got Sick and One Time Everyone Else Did

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Undertale fans. This isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it's the first one I've published on AO3, so please be nice as I'm still figuring this out. If there are any formatting issues or something just doesn't look quite right, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it!
> 
> Please note: I am writing Frisk as female in this, and one of the times she gets sick isn't really her getting sick-rather, it's her being miserable on her period-so you might want to skip number 3 if talking about periods makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Reviews, Kudos, etc. are always greatly appreciated!

**1\. **Humans got sick. It was just something that happened to them, and Frisk was used to it. Monsters, on the other hand, rarely did, due to their bodies being primarily composed of magic.

So when Frisk felt her stomach churning and winced in pain, curling up on the couch, her family regarded it as the end of the world.

"'M fine," she mumbled hoarsely into the cushions. "'S normal for humans."

Toriel looked concerned, resting a paw on her forehead. "My child, surely this is not normal."

Frisk shrugged helplessly, and immediately regretted moving. "We get sick all the time, 'specially in winter. One year I got a cold almost every other week for like, three months."

"HOW DO WE FIX IT?" Papyrus asked, in a voice slightly softer than his normal tone, for which Frisk was grateful for.

"Time, sleep, fluids, cough drops, tea, ginger ale, and sometimes meds if it's bad enough," she listed, her voice muffled by the cushion she was still hiding herself in. "Movies usually help, too, but they're more for a distraction than actually curing it."

Toriel turned to Undyne and Alphys. "Could you make a trip to the grocery store? I'm afraid I don't have any cough drops or ginger ale."

"Y-yeah, sure," Alphys said, glancing sympathetically at Frisk before walking out the door.

"Feel better, punk!" Undyne shouted, running to their car and slamming the door hard enough to make Frisk and Toriel wince.

Toriel frowned thoughtfully. "Tea is really more Asgore's thing. I suppose I could call him…" With that, she left the room, presumably to go do so.

Sans flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. "paps, can you go grab some blankets and pillows?"

Papyrus didn't bother asking why he didn't do it himself, too worried about Frisk.

"whaddya wanna watch, kid?"

Frisk finally lifted her head from the cushion she had buried it in, and opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the sudden intake of light.

"The Hunger Games?" she said hopefully.

Sans widened an eye socket in approximation of raising an eyebrow.

"isn't that a little too violent for you, kiddo?"

Frisk looked at him meaningfully, clearly saying _I've seen way more violent things than that_. Sans simply said, "let me rephrase: isn't that a little too violent for papyrus?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Right…" Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, preventing her from thinking clearly.

"Uh… how about we let him pick?" she suggested, just as the skeleton in question entered the room again, his arms full of blankets and pillows.

"LET WHO PICK WHAT?" he asked as he set the pile down on the couch.

"what movie d'you wanna watch?" Sans asked, handing him the remote.

Papyrus brightened, immediately selecting Lilo and Stitch.

Frisk grabbed several blankets and pillows, building a sort of cocoon around herself. She attempted to ignore the pounding in her head, focusing on the movie.

Soon after, Toriel had finished her phone call, and entered the living room to check on Frisk again, frowning when she felt how hot her forehead still was. She turned to Sans and Papyrus, asking, "Could you please watch over her for a bit? I must go to Asgore's house to get some tea to make for her."

Sans gave her a thumbs up, winking as he said "don't worry. she'll be _sick_ of us by the time you're back."

Frisk giggled quietly as Papyrus groaned, saying, "THAT WAS EVEN WORSE THAN USUAL!"

Toriel waved goodbye, leaving them to continue watching the movie.

Later that evening, after several hours of her family fretting over her, Frisk fell asleep, still in her blanket cocoon.

Toriel sat beside her on the couch, running a paw through her hair. "I do hope she does not get sick like this often," she murmured. "I do not believe I will ever grow used to it."

"that kid's gonna have you worried _sick_," Sans grinned.

"OH MY GOD, SANS!"

**2.** Frisk was _not_ happy. She had a fever of 102, had thrown up three times in the last 10 minutes, and the school nurse was acting like it was _her_ fault, sending a glare her way as she reached for the phone, dialing Toriel's number.

It rang only once before Toriel picked it up, and the nurse didn't even say hello before saying, "Your daughter is sick and she needs to be picked up from school."

Frisk couldn't hear what Toriel said, not that it really mattered. She felt a bit guilty about it, but she knew that even if Toriel was meeting with the President she would find a way to come get her.

By the time she had finished this thought, the nurse had hung up the phone, glaring at her one final time before retreating into the side room where she kept her computers.

Frisk rolled over, trying to keep herself from thinking about her situation. If she did, she would probably vomit again.

That was Frisk's least favorite part of being sick. She hated having a sore throat, stuffy nose, and headaches, but in her opinion, there was nothing worse than throwing up.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like forever before Toriel finally opened the door to the nurse's office and sat in the chair beside the bed she was laying on.

"Oh, my child," Toriel whispered, resting her paw on her forehead.

The nurse entered the main room, her glare growing a bit harder when she saw Toriel.

"You need to sign this," she said, thrusting a form and pen into Toriel's direction, taking the form back and stalking back into the side room.

Toriel picked up Frisk's backpack, asking her, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Frisk tried sitting up, but was overcome with a wave of nausea and had to lay back down. She closed her eyes and nodded, feeling Toriel gently lift her and carry her to the car parked outside of the school.

"We will be home soon," Toriel said as she placed Frisk into the passenger seat of the car.

Frisk immediately fell asleep, no doubt exhausted from having to fight off whatever bug it was that she had.

With one last concerned look at her daughter, Toriel drove away from the school and headed home.

**3\. **Frisk _hated_ her period. She was tired, and irritable, and everything _hurt_ _so goddamn much_.

Toriel, fortunately, was experienced in that arena of misery, and didn't even blink when Frisk had told her that she had gotten hers.

Currently, Frisk had wrapped herself in blankets and heating pads, watching The Hunger Games (now that Papyrus wasn't around to be traumatized by it) and surrounded by mugs of caffeinated tea and Gatorade. She had already finished all of her chocolate.

She winced as a particularly painful cramp hit her, gritting her teeth until it went away.

"Frisk," Toriel called from the kitchen, "Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys will be here soon."

Frisk frowned for a moment, wondering why they were all coming over at the same time-it was usual for at least one of them to be at her and Toriel's house, but all of them?

Then she remembered that it was Friday, which meant that it was movie night. She groaned inwardly, thinking about an entire evening spent with _other people_ who she would have to try not to snap at in her current state of irritability.

And it meant that she couldn't finish watching The Hunger Games...life was so unfair sometimes.

Frisk sighed, turning off the television and drinking some of her tea in hopes that the caffeine would make her feel better as it usually did.

"Do not worry," Toriel continued, "I have informed them that you are not feeling well. You can decide if you want to tell them why."

Frisk was grateful for that. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by it, it was just that she didn't know if any of the others would understand.

Only a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Toriel rushed to answer it, letting inside Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. Sans simply teleported inside.

Alphys greeted Toriel quickly, immediately rushing over to Frisk.

"H-hey, um, Toriel s-said you weren't feeling t-that great, so, I, um…" she stuttered slightly, blushing a bit as she handed Frisk a bag filled with various types of chocolate, ranging from milk to 95% dark to flavored truffles.

Frisk stared at her intensely, saying, "You're my savior."

Alphys blushed even more, if that was possible, saying, "Y-yeah, I, uh, figured it would h-help, it does for me. Um...I didn't know w-what you'd like, so, uh, I-I just got a whole bunch."

Frisk unwrapped a truffle. "This is all great. Honestly, you're a lifesaver."

"What's this about saving lives?!" Undyne shouted, entering the living room.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Alphys said, glancing at Frisk in a way that let her know that she wasn't going to tell anyone if she didn't want her to.

Frisk rearranged her blankets, making room for Undyne and Alphys.

"How'd you know, anyway? I thought Mom didn't tell you." she asked.

"Oh, uh, w-well, I knew that if you were s-sick, she would have told us, and, uh, y-you're about the right age for humans…" Alphys trailed off, knowing that Undyne was listening in, no matter how much she pretended not to be.

Frisk turned to Undyne, who clearly wanted to know what was going on. "You can ask. I know you want to."

"Yeah, what's Alphys talking about?" she said immediately.

"I'm on my period," Frisk stated matter-of-factly.

Undyne looked confused. "Your what?"

Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus entered the living room, all carrying bowls of popcorn and bags of various snacks.

Alphys quickly explained as Frisk tried to convince herself that no, it wasn't a good idea to eat all of the chocolate right away. Undyne's face scrunched up in sympathy, while Papyrus simply looked confused, though he didn't question it. He had learned by now that there were just things that skeletons wouldn't understand about their friends who did have internal organs.

"It's stupid, and pointless, and I'm not even old enough for kids so there's no reason why I should be getting it," Frisk grumbled.

Alphys nodded in agreement, patting her shoulder in a slightly awkward gesture that was likely meant to be comforting.

They didn't really talk about it much after that, but everyone kept sending sympathetic glances her way, all silently agreeing that from now on, they would be doing whatever they could to make this easier for her.

**4\. **Frisk sat down to watch The Hunger Games. She was now determined to find a time where she could watch all four movies without being interrupted by something.

She turned the volume up, grabbed a handful of popcorn she had just made, and was about to unpause it when Toriel called to her, "My child, would you like to go to the river and swim today?"

She bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't very well refused and disappoint Toriel, so she simply called back, "Yeah, sure. I'll get ready."

Frisk turned the television off, glaring at the remote as though it had personally offended her, and resolved that she would watch it later.

As she and Toriel returned home, she could feel water sloshing around inside her ear. It was uncomfortable and strange, but didn't hurt, so she didn't mention it. _Besides_, she thought, _it'll probably drain out tonight_.

It didn't.

By the next day, her right ear was sore, which she mentioned to Toriel, who frowned.

"I hope you are not getting an ear infection," her mother said, asking her questions like "Is it in one or both ears?" or "On a scale of 1-10, how badly does it hurt?".

It wasn't too bad, more annoying than anything else, so Toriel said that she would take her to the doctor if it worsened or didn't go away.

It did both.

Two days later, her ear hurt so badly that Frisk constantly had her head tilted to her right, and she couldn't hear as well out of it as her left.

Toriel took her to the doctor's office, where they proclaimed that she had an ear infection. They prescribed her antibiotics and said that it would likely clear up in a week or so.

"If it doesn't, call us," they instructed. Toriel promised that she would.

Frisk was seriously reconsidering what her least favorite part of being sick was. Yes, throwing up was terrible, but this might have been worse.

She could barely hear out of her ear, and her throat hurt so much that she could barely talk.

She sighed hoarsely, knowing that she wouldn't be able to enjoy watching The Hunger Games like this.

Frisk was used to it by now, so she wasn't very surprised when there was a flash of blue light, and Sans appeared in the living room in front of her, holding a bag.

"heya, kid," he greeted her, sitting next to her on the couch. "_heard_ you're not doing too great."

She tried to not laugh, as it would hurt her throat more, but failed.

Sans opened the bag and took out a container of soup and a plastic spoon, handing them to her. "stopped by grillby's on my way here," he explained.

She nodded gratefully, taking a bite and feeling relieved when it didn't hurt her sore throat like most solid food did at the moment.

They sat there in silence for a bit as she continued eating, Sans scrolling through his phone and looking at memes.

Frisk involuntarily closed her eyes, and a few minutes later, she heard Sans speak.

"feel better, kid."

He patted her head affectionately and left in a flash of blue light she could see behind her eyelids.

**5\. **Undyne and Alphys had invited Frisk to go with them to an anime convention, getting permission from Toriel to take her.

They were having dinner at a Chinese place, albeit a slightly sketchy one, though Undyne had insisted, "It's part of the experience!"

Later that night, as they went to their hotel room, Frisk would be seriously regretting her life choices. Her stomach wasn't agreeing with the lo mein she had ordered.

Her stomach cramped up, feeling like it was twisted into several layers of knots, and she was breaking out in a cold sweat.

She felt a wave of nausea roll over her, and she grabbed the trash can just in time.

"There you go!" Undyne said encouragingly, rubbing a webbed hand against her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Frisk groaned in response, hating every second she spent hunched over the trash can.

Alphys walked over timidly when she had finished, helping her to the sink and giving her a cup of water.

Frisk rinsed her mouth, sipping slowly from the bottle of flat ginger ale handed to her.

"I, uh, read somewhere that y-you could have soda, but it, um, had to b-be flat," Alphys said nervously.

Frisk didn't bother questioning how Alphys had managed to get it flat, instead focusing on trying to calm her churning insides.

"In a l-little bit, you can have s-some crackers," Alphys offered. Frisk nodded, closing her eyes and trying to be as still as possible.

Frisk drifted in and out of sleep, Alphys waking her up occasionally to make sure that she drank more fluids and wasn't dehydrated.

That night, Frisk barely slept, and she winced thinking about how tired she would be at the anime convention tomorrow.

The next morning, Frisk felt better enough to eat breakfast at the hotel. Undyne and Alphys were clearly relieved that she was feeling better, both exhausted from taking care of her. Neither understood how humans dealt with being sick so often.

**+1. **Toriel showed symptoms first.

They were having a sleepover, everyone in various stages of tired-ness as they binged Disney movies. Currently they were in the middle of Mulan, which was one of Undyne's favorites.

Toriel sneezed quietly, trying to cover it up by burying her face in the blanket she had wrapped around her.

Papyrus looked at her, asking, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, YOUR MAJESTY?"

Toriel smiled, her eyes watering slightly. "I am fine, thank you."

Through the evening, she sneezed more often, until finally, Alphys gave a quiet, "Ah-choo!"

Frisk looked at them. "Are you sick?"

"I...suppose it is possible, though monsters do not get sick easily," she said thoughtfully.

Frisk got up, heading into the kitchen and turning on the stove to boil water for tea, bringing the boxes of tea back into the living room so that they could see what their options were. Toriel selected chamomile, Undyne picked jasmine, Alphys chose honey lemon, Papyrus picked a wild berry mix, and Sans chose peppermint.

Frisk prepared mugs for all of them, choosing decaffeinated green tea for herself, and carried the mugs back in two at a time once she had poured the water in.

"Thank you," Toriel said as Frisk handed her her cup. "And do not worry, it is unlikely that if we are ill, you will catch it. Most illnesses are not transferable between monsters and humans."

_That's good_, Frisk thought.

Frisk knew that they were all likely sick, as they had been exposed to each other's germs, but it was still a bit of a surprise when Sans sneezed and burrowed deeper into his blanket. She had thought that since he was a skeleton, he and Papyrus wouldn't get sick. Apparently she was wrong.

Eventually, all except Frisk devolved into sniffling, exhausted messes, and she turned off the movie with a sigh. She would likely be up all night taking care of them, not that she really minded. They had taken care of her when she was sick-the least she could do was repay the favor.

Frisk was busy for hours, constantly making tea, finding more blankets and pillows, and checking their temperatures.

Finally, they were all sleeping, and she could take a break at nearly 4am.

An idea came to mind as she grabbed her computer and headphones, loading up The Hunger Games and taking a sip from her mug of tea. It had gone cold by now, but she didn't care.

She had just gotten through the opening seconds of company logos when Sans woke up, whimpering quietly.

Frisk sighed, closing her computer and vowing to one day watch The Hunger Games without interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> If people want, I'll write a sequel. Something like "Five Times Frisk Tried to Watch The Hunger Games and One Time She Did."
> 
> Also, I think we can all agree that being on your period is awful. -1/10 would not recommend.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
